Gimme Shelter
by In-darker-forests
Summary: Luna comforts Sam after she has a panic attack. (A one-shot)


**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm not really going to get too lengthy with the Author's notes,but I just wanted to say his is one of my first ever published stories here on ! I've recently taken up writing for a side hobby,and some of my friends suggested I make an FF account; hooray!  
**  
 **For this particular story,I wanted to write a semi-smut/mostly fluff/angst with a sweet ending thing for my top favorite Loud House ship: Luna Loud and Sam Sharp! I will definitely be writing more of them along with other things in the future-most of which will be sfw! This account may not get updated alot since I'll only write smut every 5000 years or so lmao.  
**  
 **A special thanks to my friend JamesSunderlandsPillow for helping me come up with a title for this fic! (And also for calling me a bitch before he threw me out to the wolves on this website. Keep on doing what you do man lmao.)  
**  
 **One last thing I wanted to mention here that Sam is a transgirl. Trans Sam is a very important headcanon for me,so expect it in a majority of my general stories-both sfw and nsfw.**

* * *

 _" You ready Sammy? "_

 _" Of course. "_

What started off as a simple exchange of words in Sam's bedroom turned into a night of intimacy and blissful sensation. The young couple had done such an act a few times before,and even though their sessions were gentle and slow,they enjoyed it every single time. Their company and the warm embraces of their naked bodies connecting together were all they needed to be content.

Luna loved everything about her girlfriend,and her body was no exception. Her long, blonde locks always draped on her bare shoulders,stopping a little past her collarbone, and her smooth skin always glistened in the darkness of the bedroom with only the moon's light shining through the blinds. Although her breasts were small and still developing,they were perfection in the brunette's eyes,even more so when she got to hold them in her hands. Sam had the cutest little happy trail that started at the bottom of her navel and went downwards until it stopped at her lower torso just before her small penis. Her legs were just as smooth as the rest of her body (with the exception of very few hairs) and her butt was something Luna could never get enough of.

 _She was absolutely perfect._

Luna hovered over her beloved girlfriend and gave her a soft smile and a kiss before slowly removing her clothing,tossing them on the floor one by one. She soon did the same to her own,running her fingers through those beautiful blonde locks before giving her girlfriend one last tender kiss. The brunette made her way toward Sam's earlobe,giving it a nip and making her way to plant soft kisses on that perfect body of hers. Luna smiled with content when she heard the blonde's giggles and moans escape her lips,continuing to do what she was doing and occasionally leaving a few love marks to show who Sam belonged to.

The brunette eventually made her way to her girlfriend's lower torso and adjusted herself,hovering over the head of her girlfriend's penis and using the gentle fingers from her left hand to hold the shaft as she gave the head a small peck and a teasing lick. Another smile spread across Luna's face when Sam gave another content moan at such an action,the sounds being music to the Loud's ears.

"You like that huh doll?" The smaller rocker gently hissed,repeating her previous action and stroking her girlfriend's shaft as those same sounds filled her with a greater sense of pride and confidence.

After a few more kisses,Luna went in for the kill and put her girlfriend's small length in her mouth,running her tongue under her shaft a few times. She started slowly bobbing her head up and down in rhythm,letting her eyes flutter close and letting herself get to work.

" Nghhh...F-Fuck Lunaaa~! " The blonde gave a loud moan of ecstasy,taking one of her hands to her face and carefully sunk her teeth into her knuckles to at least quiet down her loud moans of lust-filled pleasure. She blushed even more when she felt Luna chuckle under her warm breath while doing amazing wonders on her penis.

The brunette went at her action for a while,putting her hands on Sam's inner thighs and giving them soft squeezes from time to time. She occasionally stopped for a few seconds to catch her breath and licked her lips before diving back in. How much time had passed anyways? 5 minutes? 10? When the girls got this into it,it was hard to tell.

Sam eventually hit her climax as she gave another loud moan,releasing a small load as Luna made sure to get every drop of the blonde's seed. She noticed her girlfriend's body was slightly trembling during her little show,but didn't really think too much of it. She was probably just really pleased from the action.

" That was quite a performance I put on huh luv? " Luna spoke in her British accent,wiping her bottom lip with her arm before taking her other hand off Sam's left thigh.

" You ready for second base baby girl?"

…

..

.

No response.

" Doll? " Luna questioned,her smile turning into a slight frown filled with concern.

…

.

Still no response.

" ...Sammy? "

When the blonde didn't response for a third time,the smaller rocker's concern grew tremendously. She immediately noticed that Sam's body was trembling even more than it was before,and drops of visible sweat formed on her entire lower torso. The sounds of whimpers and choked sobbing were enough to make Luna immediately crawl back next to her lover,gently taking the other's cheek with one of her soft hands. Her heart shattered in tiny pieces when she lifted Sam's face to be visible,seeing tears roll down her cheeks and her shining yellow-green eyes staring into an endless void,as if she were spacing out and disconnecting herself from reality.

Sam was having a panic attack.

Luna took immediate action and placed two fingers on her girlfriend's neck,checking for a sign of a pulse and sighing with relief when she felt it still being existent.

Sam had been known to have a history of past panic attacks,and fortunately Luna knew what to do. A majority-If not all-of her attacks were either in public places like school and the mall (she even had one during a performance once) or at the Loud house where Luna's siblings and parents were there to help. This time was no different from the others-maybe except for the fact that it was just the two of them.

" It's alright baby girl,I'm here. Just breathe alright? Can you do that for me? " Luna asked,being sure to talk softly so that she wouldn't scare her girlfriend when she was clearly in a terrible state of mind. She caressed the blonde's face with her fingers,kissing her forehead softly as her worried filled eyes were on the brink of tears. Although Sam always had panic attacks as intense as this,just seeing the person the purple rocker loved the most in this state was enough to fill her with fear.

But this wasn't about Luna; this was about Sam.

At the sound of her girlfriend's soft voice,Sam snapped out of her unwanted trance,seeing Luna laying next to her and taking no hesitation to wrap her arms around the brunette rocker. She buried her face into the other's bare shoulders and continued sobbing hysterically,tears rolling down her cheeks.

" Pl-Please don't leave me alone Lunes." The blonde's voice hitched slightly. " I-I-I don't want to be alone...I-I-I d-don't… "

" Shhh...I'm right here baby. I'll never leave you. Breathe for me alright?" Luna whispered,stroking the other's back and placing a tender kiss on her beloved's collarbone,using her hands to stroke her blonde locks. She felt a small sense of relief wash over her when she heard the blonde breathing in and out repeatedly until it slowly went back to a stable state. Sam's body was still shaking tremendously and she was still a crying mess,but at least the intensity of the attack started to slowly fade away.

The taller rocker's whimpers eventually started dying down as she continued to clutch her girlfriend tightly,feeling her warm embrace that never failed to give her a comfortable sense of security. Luna watched as Sam buried her face into her chest,feeling the blonde rocker's hands still trembling against her naked back.

Sam eventually got enough capability as she gave a small sniff before looking at Luna,salty tears still forming in her eyes and her lip still quivering.

" Hey Luna… "

" Yeah? "

" Do you…do you get tired of me? "

Taken back by this question,the brunette took one of hands and stroked the blue part of Sam's bangs carefully.

" Why on earth would you ask something like that? "

The blonde averted her tear-filled gaze back down,not bothering to keep eye contact as she took her hand and circled Luna's navel area with her gentle,trembling finger.

" Well...It's just that sometimes...I think i'm not good enough for you. T-That you would be better off without me...That you should have never put that note in my locker in the first place because i'm not capable of being loved as someone as amazing as you…"

Sam paused herself and gave a soft sigh,wiping her eyes with her free hand.

" I-I sometimes think you deserve someone who's better than me. I mean...I'm insecure about a lot of things,my body being a major one. I-I hear people say a lot of things about me...about our relationship..It's just so hard to ignore them. You...you don't deserve that. "

The taller rocker sighed again and stopped circling her girlfriend's navel,turning over on her back as she stared up at the ceiling that had her favorite glow in the dark stars plastered everywhere. Luna could feel a sting of tears forming in her own eyes as she scooted closer to Sam,flopping on her own back and taking the blonde's hand in her own,letting their fingers intertwine.

" What you just said is absolute bullshit dude. I'll never get tired of you Sam,and I'll always love you no matter what. You're smart,funny,and you have such a bubbly personality. Not to mention you're as cute as a button." The brunette took the time to smile as she booped Sam's nose,emitting a small giggle from the other.

" As for those snot-nosed students at school,who cares what they think? They love to put their ass where their mouth should be; who you want to be and what goes on in your pants is absolutely none of their business. I ever see them in the halls I'll…"

The purple rocker growled angrily before feeling her girlfriend delicately squeezing her hand,causing her to calm down.

" Don't listen to what those pieces of shit have to say alright? You're Sam Sharp: the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my entire life. I'll always love you,and there's always people on your side: Me,Chunk,Alice and Elijah,your dad and Simon,my family...There's so many supportive people out there that don't make the others matter. It's like Mick Swagger always says: Do what makes you happy,and don't listen to those who try to bring you down."

Sam's eyes grew watery as she gave Luna a genuine smile,going to wrap her arms around her beloved again,giving a small sniffle as the smaller rocker smiled back,giving her girlfriend a small peck on her lips.

" You're so nice to me Luna…" The blonde whispered,taking her own fingers towards the brunette's short locks and caressed them like Luna did her own.

" Of course baby. I love you so much. "

" I love you too… "

A yawn shortly escaped Sam afterwards as her eyelids started to droop slowly.

" Getting tired huh? "

Luna chuckled when her girlfriend nodded,once again giving her a kiss on her pretty pink lips.

" Me too dude. Why don't we just spend the rest of the night cuddling. How does that sound? "

" That sounds...lovely. "

Luna smiled and grabbed the bed's soft comforter,pulling it over their naked bodies. Sam had immediately fallen asleep,her arms still draped around the other's waist with her head in the crook of her neck. Her soft snoring brought the brunette happiness as she allowed her own eyelids to flutter close,whispering two last words in Sam's ear before drifting off to sleep herself.

 _" Absolutely perfect. "_


End file.
